<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рабонские легенды by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012038">Рабонские легенды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рабонский цикл [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кустистый и разлапистый фанон про рабонского святого Прика Рукоблуда, растущий из миди Медички Шани "Ночью все кошки серы", не покинет дайровский клеймор-фэндом, похоже, никогда.<br/>На заявку: "В-30 Не подозревающие ничего плохого рабонцы канонизировали йома".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рабонский цикл [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/31896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рабонские легенды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В первое мгновение на площади воцарилась неправдоподобная, абсолютная тишина. Казалось, затихли не только оживленные разговоры покупателей и торговцев, детский плач и смех, кудахтанье приготовленных на продажу кур-несушек, скрип телег, жужжанье мух и далекий стук молота в кузнице, но и едва слышное плямканье, с которым вылизывал серые яйца здоровенный котяра, развалившийся на солнцепеке напротив мясной лавки.<br/>Потом дико, истерично завизжали бабы.<br/>– Что ж это ты сотворила, девка? – грозно вопросил дородный мясник, перебрасывая тесак из левой руки в правую. – Ты что это, сука, удумала?!<br/>Клеймор нарочито безразлично пожала плечами, но, увидев мрачные лица надвигающихся на нее (кто с чем наперевес) рабонцев, невольно попятилась.<br/>– Так он же… – начала воительница. – Так это же…<br/>– Мухи не обидел никогда! – заходились плачем бабы. – За детками присматривал!.. Песням их учил – про любовь, про цветы, про мир во всем мире! При храме помогал, чем мог, хоть и калека!..<br/>Чувствуя, что дело пахнет расправой, клеймор с профессиональной быстротой стратегически грамотно отступила в переулок, но тут же притаилась за водосточной трубой: все-таки не каждый день такой балаган за бесплатно.<br/>– Нехрен вам, дурам, в Святой город шастать! – донеслось вслед. – Виданное ли дело – так ни за что людей убивать!..<br/>– Правильно! Запретить! Нечего! – подхватила толпа.<br/>Воительница осторожно выглянула из своего укрытия. Толпа подхватила не только клич, но и заляпанной фиолетовой кровью тело поверженного «калеки» – к слову сказать, был он и правда безногий. Интересно, как только выжил…<br/>– Канонизировать Прика Рукоблуда! – экзальтированно провыл какой-то прыщавый дрищ, старательно потрясая метлой.<br/>– Канонизировать! – пронеслось над площадью восторженное.<br/>Времена настали – черт знает что, подумала воительница. Эти твари при церкви ошиваются, а горожане за них готовы на Организацию с вилами пойти… говорят, на Юге вообще видели общину йома, которые проповедовали любовь ко всему живому и плели веночки. Покромсали этих выродков, кстати, знатно.<br/>Может, и этот… Рукоблуд оттуда был, поди разбери.<br/>Клеймор пожала плечами и сплюнула на мостовую. Черт знает что, и правда.<br/>Серый кот вернулся к прерванному занятию.<br/>Вопли о канонизации людоедского инвалида доносились уже где-то у ратуши.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>